


Будапешт

by mzu_2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2





	Будапешт

Будапешт – паршивый город. Вот как-то так получается, что здесь каждый раз все идет наперекосяк.  
Короче говоря, мы висим, скрученные железными цепями, на крюках в заброшенном складе где-то в портовом районе, перед нами стоят амбалы Войцеховича, а сам Войцехович лениво так прохаживается туда-сюда и рассказывает, как именно он нас будет разделывать. Итан, висящий справа, явно думает, как нам отсюда выбраться, Джейн слева – как половчее врезать Войцеховичу, когда тот подойдет поближе. А я пытаюсь не потерять сознание, что учитывая здоровенную дырку в боку, и так достаточно сложно. И да, нам чертовски не хватает Брандта на прикрытии, но если нас тут грохнут – то, может, и хорошо, что его от нас перевели.  
Рыжая девица, подружка Войцеховича, смотрит скучающе. Ротвейлеры, к которым так нездорово привязана вся восточная мафия, рычат. В общем, как обычно.  
А дальше все становится не совсем как обычно, потому что Войцехович говорит:  
— Знаете, что? А пошли вы na hui. Ребята, пристрелите их.  
Амбалы поднимают винтовки, а я понимаю, что все, нас сейчас действительно пристрелят, всех троих, потому что Итан еще точно ничего не придумал.  
И в общем, я решил, что это уже галлюцинации. Потому что я сначала услышал такой звук – «клинк-клинк-клинк» - а потом увидел, как в пол втыкаются стрелы. Серьезно, настоящие стрелы. И бандиты, главное, удивились не меньше нашего. И тут я вижу, что наконечники этих стрел помигивают красными огоньками.  
Короче, любой техник знает, что красные огоньки – это не к добру.  
— Глаза! – орет Итан, и я зажмуриваюсь, но вспышка такая, что у меня даже под веками слезы наворачиваются.  
Кто-то орет, кто-то матерится, кого-то уже убивают, и очень странно, что не нас.  
А потом меня дергают вниз и, по-моему, заодно протыкают еще одной раскаленной стрелой, потому что больно адски, и меня-таки вырубает.

Когда я прихожу в себя, амбалы Войцеховича уложены штабелем, сам Войцехович скручен, на нем сидит его рыжая подружка. А около нее с виновато опущенной головой стоит…  
— Господи боже, Брандт, - говорю я.  
Голос у меня сейчас, как у котенка.  
А зато бок мне успели перевязать.  
— Бенджи, - Билл как-то резко оказывается рядом. На нем странная форма, и колчан за спиной. По крайней мере, теперь ясно, откуда стрелы.  
И взгляд у него - словно сквозь. У меня озноб, наверное, не от взгляда, а от кровопотери, и я никак не могу подобрать слова, чтобы спросить, что он тут вообще делает. Но он и так понимает:  
— Я же говорил. У всех свои секреты.  
И я ничего не могу с собой сделать: рот сам растягивается в усмешке. Потому что – ну Билл же.  
— Фьюри сам будешь объяснять, какого дьявола провалил операцию, - говорит ему в спину рыжая.  
Брандт оглядывается и говорит ей:  
— Наааат…  
И это, блядь, так ласково у него звучит, что я уже окончательно перестаю понимать, что происходит.  
Итан и Джейн рядом, и Итан говорит:  
— Еще ничего не потеряно. Если мы сделаем, как я предлагаю…  
— Вы выполните свою миссию, да, - говорит Нат и встает с Войцеховича. Задумчиво смотрит на него, явно прикидывая, не врезать ли еще раз, но, кажется, решает все же лежачего не бить. – А мне теперь искать новый источник информации. Клинт?  
Брандт пожимает плечами:  
— Мы идем с опережением графика, Тони все равно просил до его прилета веселье не устраивать.  
И протягивает руку Итану:  
— Бывай, - говорит.  
Потом кивает Джейн, сжимает мне на прощание плечо.  
И они с этой Нат быстрым шагом идут к выходу со склада. Она говорит Брандту:  
— Ненавижу этот город. Вот хоть бы раз здесь все прошло по-человечески.  
Что ей отвечает Билл, я не слышу.  
А у нас по-прежнему тикает обратный отсчет, и времени осталось на все про все – два часа.  
Но потом я обязательно стрясу с Итана, кто такая Нат и почему она зовет Брандта Клинтом, и что вообще происходит.  
Сразу, как миссия будет выполнена.


End file.
